


Except Adam Doesn't Die

by faelienaf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, I was sad and needed healing so here, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelienaf/pseuds/faelienaf
Summary: What if Adam hadn't died in that plane crash? What if we got the ending we truly deserve? What if Voltron didn't bury their gays?





	Except Adam Doesn't Die

Freefall was almost blissful.  
After months of fighting off Galra forces, Adam was tired. It felt good to let go at last, to close his eyes and drift. The impact of the crash was nothing, Adam having passed out by then from shock and lack of oxygen. His final thought was of Takashi, of whether he’d be back on Earth for the funeral.  
.  
“He’s stabilizing, finally. He needs more morphine, though. Stat.”  
Adam blinked, the ring of light above him fuzzy and blinding. As his vision came into focus, the head of a surgeon popped into his view. He recognized the spectacles and jolted forward. A hand eased him back down.  
“Woah there, kiddo. You aren’t quite steady yet.” Commander Holt smiled down at him gently. “Just rest, please.” Adam nodded, his eyes already closing. As he drifted off, the quiet voices of the doctors wandered through his head. Only one word stuck out: Amputation.  
.  
The second time Adam awoke, something was very off. His head clearer, he sat up and inspected himself. There seemed to be a weird indent in the sheets where his left leg should have been. Shakily, he reached for the sheet and pulled it off slightly.  
Nothing. There was nothing there. Where his leg would normally be, there was just sterile white bedding. He took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving the empty spot. A voice startled him out of his trance.  
“They tried to save it as best they could.” Commander Holt rounded the bed. “There was just too much nerve damage for it to ever be functional. With the dead tissue gone,at least they’re able to fit you with a prosthetic.” He bowed his head, elbows on his knees.  
“Occupational hazard.” Adam croaked, his voice hoarse and soft. The look Commander Holt gave him was all he needed. Tears started spilling down his cheeks, dropping against the hospital gown. Holt reached out and held onto the young man’s hand, not knowing what else to do.  
“I thought I was dead. I thought that I was going to die. I can’t-” He cut himself off, just letting the tears fall. Images of the plummeting sky flashed behind his eyes.  
“You’re here. That’s what matters.” Holt said, squeezing his hand.  
Adam wiped the tears away, taking a deep breath.  
“What’s the status on the war efforts?”  
Commander Holt’s face split into a grin. He leaned in closer.  
“We finally heard back from Voltron. They’re on their way.”  
.  
“Fuck this!” Adam just couldn't get the hang of this new leg. Everything was off and wrong about it. He could barely take two steps before stumbling and face planting.  
“You have to be patient with it, Adam.” Colleen Holt said gently behind him. She had been helping with his physical therapy, as most of the Garrison’s doctors were out helping refugees. She was a blessing, though, consoling Adam about Shiro on his worst days.  
A slam of the door caught both of their attention, Commander Holt panting before them.  
“A patrol says they might have found them.”  
Adam stumbled forward, hugging Commander Holt.  
“I’ll get your crutches.” Colleen said.  
“I don't need them.”  
.  
Adam leaned against Colleen, tapping his foot anxiously. They had gotten a transmission from one of the patrols that they had picked up someone, although no one was telling him who. As the trucks rolled closer, he could see them crammed full of people. The trucks pulled to a stop, the hoods flying back. The first thing he saw was a small person jump out and into Colleen’s arms. They had found the pilots of Voltron.  
His eye immediately started scanning the inhabitants of the cars. It wasn’t until the second let back its hood that he spotted him.  
“Takashi!” His feet started hobbling forward without him needing to ask. The now fully white haired man spun around, eyes locking onto Adam. He looked so different, but Adam knew that was his Takashi. The two collided, Adam wrapping his arms tightly around the man.  
“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry, Adam.” Shiro whispered, face buried in the crook of Adam’s neck. “I shouldn’t have gone. You told me I shouldn’t and-”  
Adam grabbed his face with both hands, staring into his eyes.  
“Shut up.” He leaned up and kissed his love, eyes squeezed shut.


End file.
